


Something like Adrenaline

by yikeslikenikes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adrenaline, Adrenaline Junkie Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Racing, Celebrations, Destiny, Fluff, Growing feelings, Happy Ending, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Racecar Driver Lee Hoseok | Wonho, References to Sex, Self-Doubt, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, a tiny bit of angst, based on CJ Super Race, good luck charms, non-fatal car crashes, side polyamory, the slightest bit of danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeslikenikes/pseuds/yikeslikenikes
Summary: Air comes in gasps and leaves in laughs. It feels like the best roller coaster in the world, smooth and fast and without the eye-watering wind.





	Something like Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a showho fic for a while, and then this just happened. Hope you guys enjoy!  
Thanks to [taelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelights/pseuds/taelights) for betaing!

“You must be pretty into this, then? The racing?” 

Hyunwoo blinks over at the man he's walking with, clutching the helmet they gave him at his side. 

“I've actually never watched a race before,” Hyunwoo says. He stares at the tiles they’re walking over.

“What? Then why are you doing this?” There isn’t any heat at all in his voice. Just a curiosity. 

Hyunwoo laughs it off. He can understand the confusion. 

“Jooheon, right?” Hyunwoo asks as he looks at the shorter man, black hair pushed back off his face and a hint of a smile on his lips. 

“You’re not about to report me are you?” Jooheon asks, shy little smile making an appearance. Hyunwoo is grateful that he has this ridiculous ability to make people comfortable around him. 

“Of course not,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Then yes.”

“Well, to be honest, I just signed up for the sweepstakes for the chance to ride in a race car. I’ve heard it’s really cool, and I like trying new things. When else would I get the chance, you know?”

“Ah. An adrenaline junkie. That I can understand. This whole place is for adrenaline junkies,” Jooheon says. Hyunwoo laughs, readjusts his grip on the helmet and relaxes some. 

“I thought about doing it with the race cars in America when I visited, but it was way too expensive,” Hyunwoo says.

“Well, luckily for you, this will be much cooler. You get to meet an actual racing star and be his passenger. That's better than anything you could get over there, I'm sure,” Jooheon says.

Hyunwoo smiles in response even though he doesn't really care. He never got the appeal of meeting celebrities if he didn’t care about what they did. He just hopes the guy isn't an asshole. 

The walk from the room where they went over the safety regulations and got him dressed to the actual pit isn’t very long, but it is confusing. Lots of turns like a maze until the room opens up and the sound of machines and the smell of gasoline stings at his senses. Jooheon walks up to one of the cars near the opening to the track confidently and pats the spoiler gently. 

“This is the car you’ll be riding in,” he says. 

“And I'm the one driving it.”

Hyunwoo looks over to see a bulky man walk toward the car, dressed in the same protective suit that they put Hyunwoo in. He smiles at Hyunwoo and bows politely at the waist.

“I’m X-Phenomenon’s team driver Shin Hoseok. Nice to meet you,” he says.

Hyunwoo bows back. At least, he doesn’t seem cocky. “Nice to meet you. I’m Hyunwoo.”

“Hyunwoo! So you’re the lucky one that won…” His eyes float over to Jooheon. 

“Two,” Jooheon gives him. 

“Two laps around Taebaek with me. Excited?” Hoseok asks. 

Hyunwoo nods, grins. “Totally.”

“Come on, then,” Hoseok says. 

Hoseok smiles and then he walks around the car and gets in. Hyunwoo walks around the opposite way and gets into the passenger seat before he puts on his helmet. As he waits for Hoseok to put his own helmet on and for Jooheon to explain how he needs to strap himself in for the fourth time, he glances around the interior. 

Hyunwoo knows nothing about touring cars. They go fast, and they’re probably expensive, he guesses, or else he wouldn’t be there. He knows, because the training video explained, that this one isn’t exactly a sports car even though it feels like it. These had regulations they had to follow about engines and tires and things like that. He didn’t even know what type of car this was. BMW and Chevrolet never meant more than words other people used to Hyunwoo, so he didn’t really pay attention to that part of the video. 

“Ready?” Hoseok asks as his hand falls on the stick-shift in the center console. 

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath and settles back against the leather seat. 

“Ready.”

Hoseok sends him another smile, and Hyunwoo can only tell because he sees his eyes crinkle up, before he puts the car in gear and pulls out of the garage slow. He drives up to the starting line and revs the engine for good measure. 

“Hold on,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo expects the tires to squeal.

The tires don’t. 

The car roars to life, and then Hyunwoo is pressed hard against the back of his seat. 

Now this? This is what he had wanted. The roaring. The speed. The feeling of control slipping through his fingers but staying just barely in reach. 

Heart pumping. Pupils dilating. Knuckles whitening. 

The first turn is sharp, and they float through it before taking off again.

“Look at the mountains!” Hoseok calls out, so Hyunwoo does. Looks up out the windshield to see the mountains fly past as they hit two softer turns. And even though they are just large blurs, Hyunwoo thinks they’re beautiful. 

He thinks about saying so, but then Hoseok shifts gears, they accelerate again, and then his stomach is flopping downwards too hard to think about forming words. 

Another sharp turn, and Hyunwoo starts beaming, enjoying himself. They coast, and he laughs a bit, happy and jittery. 

Adrenaline. 

Hell of a drug. 

Hoseok seems to respond to his joy as they take the last turn into the straightaway. A click of a gear shift, and the engine roars louder, shaking the seat under him.

Hyunwoo usually had to jump out of planes to feel like he was flying. This was a close second. 

He gets pushed back so hard it feels like his heart has to change rhythms. Stutters so hard he has to laugh to release the tension in his body. 

The next lap, he’s ready for the curves. For the mountains. For the seconds where Hoseok pulls off the gas, and they seem to float into a curve before they touch down again and  _ zoom. _

Two laps. Just barely over two minutes. 

And then Hoseok lets the car drift into slowing for a little bit before he actually hits the breaks, patting gently at the steering wheel. 

“Sounded like you had fun,” Hoseok says as he pulls slowly toward the road that leads back to the garage. 

Hyunwoo is still reeling, beaming, jittery. He grins. 

“I definitely did. That was amazing.”

“Maybe when we get back you can get behind the wheel. Been a while since I was the passenger,” Hoseok suggests. 

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath. Tries to get his heart to settle back down again. 

“Oh. Um. I don't think I can,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Sure you can. We’ve done it before, and the track is free for the day. Besides, two laps is nothing,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo licks his lips. Clears his throat. 

“No, I mean I can't. I can't drive.”

“You won’t crash,” Hoseok says, and Hyunwoo can tell he’s genuinely trying to be encouraging and nice, and he appreciates it. He definitely isn't an asshole. 

It almost makes him feel worse for what he’s about to say.

“Oh, no, I mean. I’ve never driven anything before. Never learned,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok taps the brakes just outside of the garage. 

“Excuse me?”

“I never needed to. You know. Public transportation is good. Bicycles are great,” Hyunwoo says softly, staring straight ahead out the windshield.

When Hoseok gapes at him, he can feel the stare like flames licking at the side of his face. 

“I know it’s weird--” Hyunwoo starts. 

“No! Not that weird. It’s just usually the people that do this are dying to drive it for themselves. Sometimes they drag race or something. You know. For the thrill.”

“Oh.”

“And you liked it so much, I just figured you had experience,” Hoseok says again.

A pause. 

“You thought that was amazing?” Hoseok asks softly.

Hyunwoo blinks at him. “Yes?”

Hoseok licks his lips.

“Doing that at night? It feels like you’re taking off,” Hoseok says. His thumb caresses the steering wheel for a moment before he pulls forward to back into the garage.

Hyunwoo can imagine. If it felt like flight in the afternoon, at night where everything tended to blur more had to be even better. 

“Sounds incredible,” Hyunwoo says, just imagining the feeling. 

“If you’re interested, we could set up a time for you to experience that. It wouldn't be here, but if you like this kind of stuff…” Hoseok pauses to glance over Hyunwoo before continuing, “which it seems like you do, you really can't beat it.”

Hyunwoo turns the offer over in his mind. 

“How much would it cost me?” Hyunwoo asks. 

Hoseok shrugs. “Nothing. It’s been a long time since I've had a passenger that laughed.” He hits the gear shift again, and that is when Hyunwoo realizes they are fully parked in the garage again. 

Hoseok has a glint in his eyes as he takes his helmet off, and Hyunwoo recognizes it. It’s the same glint he gets in his eyes when he finds a new thrill to try and someone to talk about it with without judgement. 

The look of a kindred spirit. 

Hyunwoo could understand that. 

“Sure, then. Should I just…”

“Jooheon knows my schedule better than I do. I'll let him know,” Hoseok says as he finally presses the button that makes his harness fall apart like dying snakes. Hyunwoo is still pressing at his own as Hoseok climbs out of the car.

Jooheon seems flustered at the request, but he fills it nonetheless, grumbling something about being a manager not an assistant. Hyunwoo leaves invigorated, Hoseok’s business card in his pocket, and plans in a few days. 

~~~

It’s a new moon, and Hyunwoo can’t help but wonder if Hoseok had scheduled this for today on purpose. 

Hoseok has to pick him up from the bus station because the X-Phenomenon practice track is apparently too far to even bike, and taxis are hard to come by at this hour. He gets into Hoseok’s laughably practical gray sedan and feels awkward as he taps out the beat of the song playing on his thigh. 

“Thanks for coming. After you left, Jooheon scolded me for an hour about just inviting strangers to the practice track,” Hoseok says. 

“I’m sure he did.”

“But I can tell a fan when I see one, and you honestly couldn’t care less about actual racing,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo looks, worried for a moment that Hoseok would be offended by that, but he’s grinning as he looks ahead. 

“I've just never watched it before,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Because why watch it when you can't get the thrill that way?” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo chuckles a little. 

“Exactly.”

They pull up to the practice facility, and Hoseok parks. When they step out into the cold air, Hyunwoo can only focus on the way Hoseok’s keys jangle as he walks toward the entrance.

“There shouldn't be anyone here, but I have 24-hour access,” Hoseok says before he unlocks the door and holds it open for Hyunwoo. 

“That's cool.”

“It’s standard for everyone on the team. I'm just the only one that takes advantage of it,” Hoseok says. 

Their steps echo around the empty building as they walk their way to a locker room.

“You know, I thought you'd drive a sports car,” Hyunwoo says after a while. 

Hoseok laughs. “I have sports cars. Doesn't mean I'd pick up a friend in one. Seems tacky.”

“A friend?” Hyunwoo asks. 

Hoseok smiles and shrugs. “Sure. Why not?”

Why not, indeed. Hyunwoo had no idea why Hoseok was being so giving. He kept waiting for the punchline as Hoseok handed him another suit and helmet to put on. 

The punchline didn't come as he got dressed. It didn't come as they walked out to one of the touring cars. It didn't come as they both strapped in. 

“Thanks for not thinking I'm totally weird for inviting you,” Hoseok says as he starts the car and starts to pull out of the garage. 

“No, I get it. Adrenaline junkies kind of stick together,” Hyunwoo says, thinking about how Jooheon had called everyone adrenaline junkies. 

“We do,” Hoseok answers. A shift, and then the car starts moving faster down the track. 

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath and holds onto his seat.

Hoseok spares him one last glance before he shifts the car up a gear. 

There is no wind inside the car, but Hyunwoo can hear it whip past them. He can hear everything. Wind and engine and gears and Hoseok’s happy little laughs and whoops as they speed around a corner. 

And it is dark, even if there are lights shining down on the track. 

Air comes in gasps and leaves in laughs. It feels like the best roller coaster in the world, smooth and fast and without the eye-watering wind. 

They drift and float around corners and peel down straightaways and when they come to a screeching stop where they first started, Hyunwoo is still panting, wishing for more. 

“Damn,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok laughs louder and looks at him. 

“I told you it was better at night,” Hoseok says.

Hyunwoo laughs again and looks up to focus on his breath. 

“Are you good? Do you win a lot?” Hyunwoo asks. It feels like he has to. Hoseok pets at his cars and their steering wheels like he’s taming a stallion. He laughs with a grin on his face whenever he smooths around a curve. 

And even if Hyunwoo can't drive, he knows passion when he sees it. 

Hoseok licks his lips and looks ahead. 

“Almost. I usually finish top five in every race, at least,” Hoseok says. 

“That’s good, right?” Hyunwoo asks. 

Hoseok looks at him, eyes scrunching in what can only be a grin. “Yeah. I'd love to actually win one, but it just hasn't worked out yet. But hopefully soon.”

It’s strange what sitting together in a car at night will do for complete strangers. There’s a feeling of safety. A bubble around them. 

“I hope you win, man. I know I'm not an expert, but that was...amazing. You can tell you really love this,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok laughs again, but it isn't dismissive. Just happy. 

“Well, thank you. It feels more genuine coming from someone that doesn't drive, actually,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo grins. “Good. I meant it.”

“So what do you do?”

“Me? I’m a choreographer,” Hyunwoo says.

“That's cool. I was expecting you to say sky-diving instructor.”

Hyunwoo laughs. “Why?”

Hoseok shrugs. “Adrenaline.”

“Have you gone sky-diving?”

“Definitely not. Terrified of heights,” Hoseok says, shaking his head. 

“You drive at high-speeds in the dark,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Ah, but I stay on the ground the entire time,” Hoseok says with a grin. 

“Dancing is thrilling if you do it right,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Philosophical,” Hoseok jokes. 

“Seriously. There's nothing like giving your all to a dance and succeeding. Pushing yourself to your limits and doing well,” Hyunwoo says. He traces his hand up the seat, feeling the stitching that's holding it together. 

“That I understand,” Hoseok says softly. 

It's quiet, but it’s not awkward anymore. It feels like they already know each other even if they don't. 

“Wanna go again?” Hoseok asks, staring out the windshield. 

Hyunwoo smiles and leans back. “Definitely.”

A rev of the engine, and they’re flying again.

~~~

“You’re going to what?” Changkyun asks from his seat on the couch. Hyunwoo sighs. 

“The CJ Super Race,” he repeats. 

“What the hell is that?” Changkyun asks. 

Hyunwoo frowns down at the tickets Hoseok gave him. 

“It’s a car race.”

“And you’re going because...that driver invited you?”

“Well, it'd be impolite to refuse.”

“You’ve met twice.”

“Three times,” Hyunwoo corrects, remembering how Hoseok invited him out to actually give him the tickets. 

_ If you hate it, you never have to go to another one, but I have to try to make you a fan.  _

“Are you guys like...a thing?” Changkyun asks, sitting up to level Hyunwoo with a stare. 

“No. Of course not. We just get each other, I guess,” Hyunwoo says. 

Changkyun frowns. “And I have to go because?”

“Because he gave me two tickets, and if I don't take a friend I'll look pitiful, and I know you have nothing to do this week,” Hyunwoo says. 

“I have things to do. Games to play. Music to write.”

“Would it help if I said it’s at Everland, and the tickets include hotel and park tickets?”

“Sold. Let me pack my bags,” Changkyun says. Hyunwoo grins as he watches him shuffle off to his room. He pulls out his phone to message Hoseok and tell him he’ll be there this weekend and to thank him again for the tickets. 

A few seconds later Hoseok sends him a ton of smiley faces as a response. 

“You really have the weirdest luck, though,” Changkyun says as he walks back and drops his duffle bag on the floor in front of Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo puts his phone back in his pocket before furrowing his brows at Changkyun. “What do you mean?”

“You win a random sweepstakes you weren't even that invested in, and somehow you manage to get a low-key celebrity to fall in love with you,” Changkyun says. 

“He just wants a friend,” Hyunwoo says, rolling his eyes. 

Changkyun sighs and sits on the armrest of the sofa. “Does he not have any?”

Hyunwoo frowns at him, waving him off the armrest until Changkyun reluctantly slides off it and onto the actual sofa cushions. 

“Why is it so crazy that someone wants to be my friend?” Hyunwoo asks. 

Changkyun sighs and goes to pick his wallet up from where he had left it on the other side of the couch. 

“It’s not, it’s just such a crazy story.”

“Well, he’s nice. And we get along,” Hyunwoo says, watching as Changkyun gets up again and shoves his wallet into his pocket before walking to grab his keys from the counter. 

“I can't believe we are going to ride the subway for two hours to  _ watch _ people drive because someone is nice and you ‘get along’,” Changkyun says, making quotation marks with his hands. 

“It's actually only 40 minutes on the subway. It's an hour on the bus we have to take after that,” Hyunwoo corrects with a small grin.

Changkyun groans as he slumps forward to lay his head against Hyunwoo’s shoulder. 

“You’re lucky I'm being nice,” Changkyun says. 

“Aw, but you're always nice to me, kid,” Hyunwoo says as he ruffles Changkyun’s hair. 

When Hyunwoo had gotten his own place, he had to get a roommate, but none of his friends could do it. That's how he ended up with a seemingly quiet college first-year living with him. Four years and a graduation later, they became pretty close. 

Changkyun sighs. 

“Come on, let's get to the station. You’re so last minute,” he says. 

“I asked you when he gave me the tickets.”

“I hate it when you’re right.” 

Hyunwoo laughs and grabs his own bag before they head out to the subway. 

~~~

“Uh, Hyunwoo, are we VIPs?” Changkyun asks as he looks down at their tickets as they walk toward the speedway. 

“No idea.”

“What kind of ticket comes with hotel stay?” Changkyun asks, voice flat.

Hyunwoo shrugs. “I just thought they were nosebleeds.”

“Okay, no. Did you even look at these?” Changkyun asks, holding the tickets up under Hyunwoo’s nose. 

Hyunwoo takes the tickets from him and looks at them. Under seating it definitely says: VIP Guest, X-Phenomenon.

“Huh,” Hyunwoo says. 

Changkyun stares at him, disbelief plain on his face.

“I can't believe you, I didn't bring anything nice enough to wear to VIP,” Changkyun whines. 

“It should be fine. We’re here to watch a race, not mingle with higher-ups,” Hyunwoo says as they walk up to the information desk for the speedway to figure out where they’re supposed to go. When they hand the ticket over to the woman there, her eyes widen a bit as she starts greeting them formally. 

_ Mr. Son and guest.  _

Hyunwoo can feel Changkyun start to seethe next to him as she fishes out VIP badges and earplugs for them and calls up a personal escort to take them to where they’re supposed to be. He’s grateful, at least, that Changkyun will definitely keep the silent bubbling of rage to himself until they get back to the hotel room later tonight. 

He can’t say he’s looking forward to it when he finally unleashes it, though. 

They wait awkwardly next to the desk until Hyunwoo sees Jooheon walking up to them. He’s wearing a suit. Changkyun elbows him gently in the ribs.

“Hey. Didn't think you were coming after all,” Jooheon says. His eyes glance up and down on their outfits. Their t-shirt and jeans combination. Changkyun smiles as he elbows Hyunwoo again. 

“I’m Changkyun. Nice to meet you,” he says as he extends his hand and bows a bit. Jooheon shakes his hand and bows back. 

“Jooheon. I’m Hoseok’s manager. Come on, the race is going to start soon.”

They trail after Jooheon past the stands to doors with security, and then they take an elevator down. 

“Our section is next to our pit, so we’ll be right on the track. Does Hoseok know you’re here?” Jooheon asks. 

“I texted him when we were walking over,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Okay. He’s probably in race mode now, so don't be offended if he doesn't come to see you,” Jooheon says. 

“I won't be offended. I'm just excited to experience my first race,” Hyunwoo says. 

“And what about you, Changkyun? You like racing?” Jooheon asks. 

“Man, I sure hope so by the end of this,” Changkyun grumbles. 

Jooheon just laughs a bit as they walk out of the elevator and down a hall. 

It's not as loud down here, but it smells like gasoline and rubber. Definitely closer to a garage. 

They go into one last room, and suddenly they are surrounded by people in suits and televisions and waiters. Changkyun curses under his breath and takes one of the champagne glasses that a waiter is offering him. 

Jooheon clears his throat. “I like watching outside instead of in here. You coming?”

“Yeah. Come on, Changkyun,” Hyunwoo says. Changkyun rolls his eyes but walks after them as they walk past the couches and people to the door that leads to a viewing deck. 

It feels good outside, the air in March not too cold anymore but not too hot either. 

“So, we can see when they pass this straight away. Otherwise, you can watch it on the televisions there. Hoseok is number 14. Our other team member, Kihyun, is number 5,” Jooheon says.

“Are they really competitive?” Changkyun asks. 

“They are, but they’re still pretty good friends,” Jooheon says. 

“And we are too, right?” someone says as they walk up and throw their arms around Jooheon’s shoulders from behind. 

Jooheon rolls his eyes, but doesn’t do anything to shake him off. 

“This is Minhyuk. He’s Kihyun’s manager,” Jooheon says. Minhyuk grins and side-steps Jooheon to hold his hand out to shake Hyunwoo and Changkyun’s hands. 

“Nice to meet you guys! You’re the first people Hoseok’s ever invited that isn't family, so it's good to see him branching out,” Minhyuk says. 

Changkyun politely bows as he shakes his hand. Hyunwoo follows after him, introducing himself. 

Minhyuk throws an arm around Jooheon’s shoulders and smiles. 

“So which one of our boys is going to come out on top today?” Minhyuk asks Jooheon.

“Well, seeing how Hoseok has beaten Kihyun consistently in practice the last few days, I'm going to bet on him,” Jooheon says, grinning back at Minhyuk. 

“Usually we would agree, but practice and the qualifying rounds are never the same,” Minhyuk says. 

Jooheon licks his lips. Hyunwoo feels him and Changkyun shuffle back at the same time. They probably both feel like they’re intruding on something. 

“Hoseok will be fine,” Jooheon says. 

“Honestly, as long as the two of us get first and second, it’ll be fine,” Minhyuk says. 

“True. I hope Kihyun is happy with his second place medals.” 

Minhyuk laughs, and Hyunwoo and Changkyun shuffle further away until they’re leaning over the railing, looking out at the track.

“I think they're close,” Changkyun whispers as he looks over at how they have started bickering with grins on their faces. 

“They have to be, or they would've snapped,” Hyunwoo says back. He takes Changkyun's champagne glass and takes a sip from it before handing it back. Changkyun laughs. 

“At least I got some entertainment out of this,” Changkyun says before downing the rest of the glass and putting it on one of the round tables nearby. 

Hyunwoo pulls out his phone to start googling X-Phenomenon to try to get an idea of what is going on. 

“You could just ask,” Changkyun says. 

“Ask who? Jooheon?” Hyunwoo asks. 

“Yes?” Jooheon says, reacting to his name. 

Changkyun grins, and Hyunwoo sighs as he straightens up. 

“We just don't know much about racing,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Okay! Well, the basics are this. Hoseok races GT1, which is grand touring one. There’s a GT2, but you don't need to know the difference. Basically the drivers can drive any car that fits the qualifications and descriptions set out by the board. Today is a qualifying time trial,” Jooheon says. 

The information flies through Hyunwoo, but Changkyun nods along, so he does too. 

“There’s 22 racers. Each place has a point amount. So if you get first, you get 25 points. If you get below tenth, you don't get any points,” Jooheon continues. 

“Why do the points matter? Isn't whoever wins the winner?” Changkyun asks. 

“Well, no. There can be up to nine total rounds,” Jooheon says. 

“So it comes down to points,” Hyunwoo says, frowning. Suddenly, he can see how Hoseok has never gotten first. 

“Yep. This is both an individual competition and a team one, though. Each team gets two racers, and if they both do well, they end up with a championship even if they didn't individually get first,” Jooheon says.

“Have you guys ever won?” Changkyun asks. 

Jooheon tilts his head and grimaces. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Changkyun says. 

“We’re a new team. The teams we’re up against have been doing this for a little over a decade. This is our fourth year.”

Hyunwoo blinks. “Hoseok’s only been racing for four years?”

“He’s only been racing GT1 for four years. X-Phenomenon recruited him from stock car racing,” Jooheon says. 

“And Kihyun?” Hyunwoo asks. 

Jooheon grins. “He was a sports car racer before.”

“So you guys are all rookies,” Changkyun says. 

“We do pretty well for rookies. We got fourth place as a team our first year. We made it to the podium in third our second year,” Jooheon says. 

“And last year?” Changkyun asks. 

Jooheon frowns. They all look out at the track. 

“Must’ve been pretty bad,” Changkyun mumbles. 

“Honestly, we’re lucky the owner just really believes in us,” Jooheon says. 

“What happened?” Hyunwoo asks. 

Jooheon sighs and rubs the back of his neck. 

“Just a lot of bad luck. It was raining during a few of the rounds and that always throws everything off.”

“And two tire blowouts?” Changkyun asks. 

Hyunwoo and Jooheon’s eyes widen as they turn to Changkyun. He just sighs and points up to the television behind them. Hyunwoo turns. 

It was a replay of last year. A car taking a turn too wide and going off the track. The back tire popping off and the car swerving to regain control. Hyunwoo flinches away, watching but not, as the car scraped against the side railing until it stops. His heart sinks when he realizes it’s the number 14 car, and the driver climbing out has to be Hoseok. 

“Yeah, that was bad,” Jooheon says softly, turning away from the television. 

“That won't happen this year,” Minhyuk says as he walks over, clapping a hand on Jooheon's shoulder. 

“Hopefully not,” Jooheon says. 

“Maybe Hoseok will finally break his weird curse,” Minhyuk says. 

“I’m sorry, a curse?” Changkyun says. 

Jooheon rolls his eyes. 

“He’s been racing since he got his license. Probably before then if we’re being honest. He’s never gotten first. He’d do well. End up with third or second. But never first,” Jooheon says. 

“Not even in the qualifying rounds?” Hyunwoo asks, remembering Hoseok’s small smile after Hyunwoo asked him if he won a lot. 

Minhyuk takes a deep breath and shakes his head. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Everland Speedway!” 

They all flinch a bit at the loudspeakers coming to life somewhere above them. Then Hyunwoo hears the revving of engines, high and clear. He looks to his left to find that the starting line is that way, and there’s a few cars lined up there. From there, he can’t tell which car is which, but he can see the waves of heat coming off the engines. Hyunwoo grips into the railing like he’s in the passenger seat again. The voices around him fade, all the noise turns to static. Someone waves a flag, and then the engines rev again and the cars are speeding toward them, then past them, and the wind they create smacks against them, making their clothes flap. 

It isn't until they turn the first corner that the noise comes back to Hyunwoo. 

“Shit,” Changkyun says as he turns around to watch the screen.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo says watching the screen as well. 

It's easier to watch on the screen. It’s not just blurs and afterimages there. There he can see the two navy cars pull ahead, racing each other around the curves and turns. 

“Fuck yes,” Minhyuk says, hopping a bit in place. 

“Come on, Hoseok, come on,” Jooheon whispers to himself. 

The number 5, Kihyun’s car, is on the inside track, and Hoseok’s car swerves a bit behind his, trying to find an opportunity to pass. 

Hyunwoo can almost imagine being in the passenger seat. He can hear the engines roaring in the distance, and time feels so slow even though everything is moving so fast. 

“Come on, Hoseok,” Jooheon says again. 

As they come toward the last turn, Hoseok pulls up next to Kihyun’s car. 

“Oh my God,” Minhyuk says.

Hyunwoo whirls around to look down the finish line. He sees it. Sees the moment that a gear shifts, and Hoseok’s car flies past Kihyun's. 

“Come on, Hoseok!” Jooheon yells, and he’s leaning over the railing, eyes wide. 

Hoseok’s car  _ zooms _ past the finish line, and Jooheon starts jumping up and down, screaming. 

“He won! He got first!” Jooheon yells. 

“Holy shit, what time was that?” Minhyuk says, walking closer to the television screen. 

Hyunwoo doesn't look at the time. He turns around to watch them show the camera inside of Hoseok’s car. He can’t see Hoseok’s face because of the helmet, but he can see Hoseok petting at the steering wheel almost lovingly, and that makes him smile. 

“Your boy won,” Changkyun says, nudging his arm. 

“He beat Kihyun by almost a full second,” Minhyuk says. 

“What did I tell you?” Jooheon says, trying to seem cocky, but his smile is too big, too genuine for that. 

“Well, Hyungwon will be happy. I just hope no one beats our times in the next trial,” Minhyuk says. 

“These other guys haven't gotten under 2.09 like we have,” Jooheon says, leaning over the railing again. 

“Okay, this was kind of exciting,” Changkyun admits. 

“It was,” Hyunwoo says. 

He can still feel his heart pumping a bit harder than usual like he had been along for the ride. 

“Let’s go see our boys,” Minhyuk says, pulling at Jooheon’s jacket. 

“You going to come with?” Jooheon asks, turning toward Hyunwoo and Changkyun. Hyunwoo and Changkyun look at each other. Changkyun shrugs. 

“Let’s go see the boys,” Changkyun says. 

They head back inside the VIP room where the mood has significantly lightened. Everyone seems to be celebrating a win. They slip past the murmuring room and head back to the hallway to the room next door. 

When that door opens they are met with a very different type of celebration. 

“Jooheon! I did it! I fucking did it!” Hoseok yells as he runs up and throws his arms around Jooheon. Jooheon hugs him back. 

“I know! It was awesome!”

“Good job,” Hyunwoo says softly, and he thinks he won't hear it. Not with the machines of the pit crew running, and the talking, and yelling. 

But he does. 

He looks up and smiles at Hyunwoo before going up and hugging him too.

“You have a good time? Who is this? Did you see me?” he asks all at once. 

Hyunwoo smiles. “Yes. This is Changkyun, my roommate. And it was cool. I'm glad you won.”

Hoseok beams.

“Let me introduce you to my teammate,” Hoseok says. 

“The usually better racer,” the man that Hyunwoo assumes is Kihyun says. He walks up to them and holds his hand out with a grin. “X-Phenomenon’s team driver Yoo Kihyun.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Hyunwoo, and this is Changkyun,” Hyunwoo says as he takes Kihyun's hand. 

“Nice to meet you, too,” he says. He doesn't seem very upset about the loss, still smiling bright. 

“I’m so glad you made it,” Hoseok says, pulling Hyunwoo away a bit. 

“Of course. I couldn't turn down such great tickets,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Can I ask you something?”

Hyunwoo blinks, nods. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Do you believe in destiny?” Hoseok asks softly. 

Hyunwoo feels his fingertips tingle. 

“I don't know. Never thought about it before,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok nods. “I do. And any other day I probably would have lost--”

“Nah, you’re great.”

Hoseok smiles. “Thank you. But today is different. Because you're here.”

Hyunwoo gapes. 

“But I didn't do anything,” he says, holding his hands up in front of him.

“Look, you're a dancer. Don't you have any superstitions? Any special rituals you do before a dance that you can't have messed up?”

Hyunwoo sighs and nods. That he can understand. 

“Well, none of mine have ever worked,” Hoseok says. 

“What are you trying to say?” Hyunwoo asks. 

Hoseok shrugs. 

“You free to come for the next round?” he asks. 

“Today?”

Hoseok laughs. “No. It's in a month.”

“Oh. Um, maybe? I'll have to check,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Well, from now on you and Changkyun have standing tickets to my races,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo scoffs. “But why?”

Hoseok smiles and shrugs. “What else are friends for?”

Hyunwoo laughs. “Because of destiny?”

“Because of destiny.”

Hyunwoo looks over to where Changkyun is laughing, talking to Kihyun and Minhyuk and Jooheon. He thinks about how he almost got the same feeling of flying just by watching. 

“Okay. Sure. I'll be here,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok smiles and holds his hand out. Hyunwoo shakes it. 

“Now, come on. We have to go watch the rest of the trials,” Hoseok says. He squeezes Hyunwoo's hand once before he walks back over to the group. 

They end up back out on the viewing deck, drinking champagne and eating sliders. 

No one beats either Hoseok or Kihyun's time. 

“You definitely have to come. You’re officially our good luck charm,” Jooheon says to Hyunwoo when Hoseok mentioned getting them tickets. 

Destiny. Good luck charms. It seems a bit insane, but Hyunwoo smiles and nods. 

After all, how can he turn down such a nice offer from such a nice guy?

~~~

“Are we really going back to Everland in a month?” Changkyun asks as he settles back on the couch. It’s almost as if they hadn’t left. 

“I mean, we got the tickets. It’s on a weekend,” Hyunwoo says. He walks over and waves at Changkyun until he moves and makes room for him to sit down too. 

“I guess I had fun. I wish you could pull some strings and get driver boy to give us a ride there instead of bringing luggage through the subway,” Changkyun says. 

“We could save up and order a driver,” Hyunwoo says. 

Changkyun seems to consider this. 

“Alright. I can allow that. Although, to be fair from now on, I’m going to cheer for Kihyun.”

Hyunwoo laughs. “Of course. The fact that you guys spent the day flirting has nothing to do with it, right?”

“We were not,” Changkyun says. 

“Okay, sure. Did you exchange numbers?”

“That’s hilarious coming from you Mr. I-met-my-soulmate-on-a-racetrack.”

Hyunwoo elbows Changkyun. “I never said that.”

“Hoseok sure did,” Changkyun says.

Hyunwoo sighs. “He thinks I’m lucky, which might not be wrong. I won a sweepstakes to meet him after all.”

“Okay, but he didn’t say anything about you being lucky when he invited you to go driving at night. Which, by the way, most homoerotic thing you’ve ever told me.”

Hyunwoo frowns at Changkyun until he shrugs. 

“We’re just friends. He’s nice,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Super nice. Aggressively nice,” Changkyun adds. 

“Can you please--”

“I like him, Hyunwoo. He’s cool. He gets you out of the house which is also cool.”

“I get out of the house!”

“For more than work?”

Hyunwoo frowns again. Changkyun sighs and lays his head on his shoulder. 

“I’ll go with you to Everland every month if you want,” Changkyun says. 

“Cool. Also, I don’t like Hoseok like that, so please stop with the jokes,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Fair enough. Next time, buy me cotton candy.”

“I’m not actually your big brother, you know.”

“But  _ hyung _ ,” Changkyun whines. 

Hyunwoo laughs and nudges Changkyun again. Changkyun just grins up at him before shoving at his shoulder. 

“I’m going to go take a nap. Thanks for taking me,” Changkyun says as he gets up. 

“Thanks for coming,” Hyunwoo says. Changkyun just gives him a wave before he walks down the hall to his bedroom. 

Hyunwoo turns on the television and flicks through the channels. He stops when he notices car racing on. It feels even more surreal when he sees Hoseok on the television, getting interviewed by one of those racing girls. 

“...first win?” she asks. 

“It feels great for now, but I’m already looking ahead. There’s always more races to win. I’m just glad I got the points for my team,” Hoseok says. 

“Well, congratulations on your win this weekend, and good luck in the next stages.”

“Thank you.” Hoseok flashes a bright smile at the camera before bowing a bit, and then he’s walking away again. 

Hyunwoo changes the channel when they start talking about the other races from the weekend. He doesn’t really care about rewatching the races that he had spent the weekend watching. He doesn’t even know when Hoseok had time for that interview. They had spent the weekend celebrating his win, walking around the park, watching the other racing classes, partying. 

It had been an exhausting but fun weekend. 

He couldn’t wait to hang out with Hoseok again in a few days. 

~~~

“Did you come straight from work?” Hoseok asks as he looks him over. 

Hyunwoo looks down at his sweats and short-sleeved hoodie. “Um, yeah?”

“Cool! What were you doing today?” 

Hoseok holds open the door to the ramen restaurant and lets Hyunwoo through. They get a table for two and order before Hyunwoo can answer his question. 

“I taught a class for beginners today. It was fun,” he says. 

“Cool! It's cool you can teach. I can't really do that,” Hoseoks says. 

“You want to teach?”

“Well, I started loving driving when I watched my grandpa drive stick-shift as a kid. And he noticed and taught me what gears meant what, and then he and my dad and I would watch the big international races since they weren't very popular here yet.”

“That's cool.”

Hoseok smiles. “Yeah. Well, anyway, them teaching me to drive is really what got me where I am today, you know? So I always thought it'd be cool to teach, but I can't really do that.”

“I can see why. Driving has more regulations than dancing.”

Hoseok laughs, and it’s such a happy sound that no one can help but smile when they hear it. 

“I could teach you,” Hoseok says. 

“I wouldn't recommend it. My parents tried. It didn't end so well,” Hyunwoo answers. 

“Oh?”

“I crashed into our mailbox my first time behind the wheel and never tried again.”

“Ah, crashes happen.”

Hyunwoo looks down at his soda. He thinks about the video footage from last year's race.

“You crash often?” Hyunwoo asks. 

Hoseok hums. “Not as much anymore. Happens more in stock car racing, I think.”

“And last year?”

Hoseok gives him a closed-lipped smile. “Ah. You heard about that?”

“I saw it on TV,” Hyunwoo admitted. 

“Sometimes the world doesn't line up for you. That was just one of those times. Having tires blow out is just…”

“Bad luck?”

The waiter comes to drop off their orders and walks away again. They pause to take their first bites. 

“Wow,” Hyunwoo says after he slurps up some noodles. 

“It's good, right?” Hoseok answers. 

“It's great,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok smiles at him again as he spoons up some of the broth. “Bad luck is one way to put it. I certainly used to have lots of it.”

Hyunwoo is midway through slurping up more noodles when he looks across the table at him. 

Hoseok seems to be somewhere else, his thoughts drifting off as he drinks down broth and noodles. 

“You okay?” Hyunwoo asks after he swallows. 

Hoseok blinks at him and nods. “Yeah. I think my luck is turning around now, though.”

“Well, that's good.”

“Great, even.”

Hyunwoo grins before he continues eating, not wanting his noodles to get soggy. They don't speak again for the rest of the meal, but the silence is comfortable. Like the meals he has with Changkyun or his parents where they just sit together and eat, and that’s enough to feel close. 

Hoseok insists on paying even though they go back and forth for a while. Hyunwoo tries to say it's repayment for the tickets. Hoseok tries to say that he doesn't need to repay a gift. In the end, Hoseok is just smirking, competitive to the end. 

“One win and you get like this?” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok laughs. “I wouldn't be competing if I wasn't at least a bit competitive.”

“Am I going to have to compete every time we have a meal together?”

“Maybe. Depends,” Hoseok says with a grin. 

Hyunwoo chuckles. “Well, I guess it's good for your job if you’re this annoying.”

“Annoying, huh?” Hoseok makes himself pout, but he’s fighting his own smile. A pout that's twitchy at the corners. 

“Only enough to be endearing,” Hyunwoo says. 

There’s a sparkle in Hoseok’s eyes at that. Like it was exactly what he was hoping he'd say. 

“You're just annoying enough to be endearing too,” Hoseok says. 

“Thank you for the meal, though,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Of course. Anytime. Actually, me and Kihyun are going to practice tomorrow. You and Changkyun want to come watch?” 

“At the practice track I went to the first time?”

“Yep.”

“I'll ask Changkyun, but I'll probably go. I never have classes on Saturdays.”

“Great. You'll have to let me watch one of your dance practices or something to return the favor.”

Hyunwoo grins, leaning back in his chair. “Anytime.”

“Maybe after practice tomorrow you can hop in the passenger seat again.”

“Now that I'll never say no to.”

Hoseok smiles. “I was hoping you'd say that.”

They leave the restaurant, and Hoseok offers to drive Hyunwoo back home, but Hyunwoo just shakes his head.

“Ah, don't be stubborn just because I paid,” Hoseok says. 

“Please. The subway line is probably faster than you driving,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok touches his chest like he’s been hurt and winces. 

“It's true, but it hurts,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo laughs and turns around to look at him when he stops next to a car. 

“Still driving the sedan, I see,” Hyunwoo says.

“I don't get this idea that racers only drive sports cars. Why would you take a sports car out when you can't even use it correctly?”

“Correctly?”

“Sports cars are made for speed and agility and endurance. Why would you need any of that just driving around Seoul?” 

“Ah. So a sedan,” Hyunwoo says.

“It's good for just driving around.”

“I can't believe I talk about cars now,” Hyunwoo says, patting the top of the car. 

Hoseok laughs. “Sorry. It's like all I talk about.”

“Hey, it's fine. That's what made us friends, right?”

Hoseok smiles again, and he’s so genuine. Hyunwoo can just tell. Hoseok is a man that never needs to lie. Never had to. He let life lead him wherever it may and ended up pretty happy with the results. 

“Text me when you get home, alright?” Hoseok says as he starts walking around his car to get in. 

“I keep forgetting you’re one of those people,” Hyunwoo answers. 

“I'm serious! Be safe,” Hoseok says, pointing a finger at him.

Hyunwoo just smiles at him and waves before he walks off and down into the subway station. As he rides home, he texts Changkyun to ask about going to the practice tomorrow. 

~~~

“You again,” Minhyuk says as they all walk into the garage. 

“Minhyuk, you see me like every other day, you’d think you’d stop being surprised,” Hoseok says. 

“Not you. The gawkers that can’t drive,” Minhyuk says, waving his hand over Hyunwoo and Changkyun.

“I feel disrespected,” Changkyun says. 

“Minhyuk, be nice. They’re Hoseok’s guests,” Kihyun says as he puts on his gloves. 

Minhyuk frowns at him. “I’m the nice one here.”

“You threaten to key my cars on a daily basis,” Kihyun deadpans. 

“Only when you deserve it,” Minhyuk huffs out. 

“Cars,” Changkyun muses. “As in multiple.”

Kihyun smiles at him, stretching his fingers in the gloves a bit. 

“Job requirement, almost,” he says. 

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes as Changkyun smiles at him. 

“Really? What kinds of cars do you drive?” Changkyun asks. 

Kihyun seems all too eager to answer that as Hyunwoo wanders off after Hoseok. There’s a type of screen up that separates the gigantic garage into two slightly smaller ones. Hoseok passed behind it to presumably get to his area. 

“Good decision. It’s quieter over here,” Jooheon says from where he’s sitting and staring at his phone. 

“That’s not usually the case, but Minhyuk is worked up because of the loss,” Hoseok says as he frowns down at his gloves. He walks over to Jooheon and holds them out to him. Jooheon looks up at them and frowns before he takes them. 

“What did you do to these?” Jooheon asks. 

Hyunwoo walks closer and peers at them to find that they’ve become threadbare around the knuckles. 

“Well, I’ve been using them for a while,” Hoseok says. 

“Years?” Hyunwoo asks. 

Hoseok grins and rubs the back of his head. “Maybe.”

“I got your back-up gloves in your bag,” Jooheon says. 

“I have back-up gloves?”

“You have like three back-ups of everything.”

“Huh.”

Hyunwoo snorts as Jooheon frowns up at Hoseok. It was the same frown Changkyun gave him whenever he didn’t understand something he was talking about. 

“Just go get your gloves. I’ll get rid of these,” Jooheon says, shaking the gloves in his hands. 

“But--”

“I know you’re like nostalgic, but you can’t keep these. That’s gross,” Jooheon says. 

Hoseok pouts at him and then at Hyunwoo. 

“He’s so mean to me sometimes,” Hoseok says softly. 

Jooheon rolls his eyes and gets up to lightly shove at Hoseok. “Shouldn’t you be getting in the zone or something?”

Hoseok laughs, sending a wink over at Hyunwoo before he walks away. 

Hyunwoo shoves that wink and how he feels about it down into somewhere dark and hidden in his chest. He sits down in a chair next to Jooheon’s and takes in his fluorescent surroundings. 

There’s a lot of people walking around and working on the cars, too busy to even notice the two extra people in the room. It’s loud but not terribly so. Hoseok greets everyone, and everyone greets him back with a smile. 

Well, he definitely is well-liked. 

Everything moves faster once Hoseok gets his gloves on. He gets into the car, and he and Jooheon exchange a few words before Jooheon backs up for the car to pull out of the garage. Jooheon looks back at him and smiles.

“Let’s go to the observation room,” Jooheon says. Hyunwoo easily follows him out one of the side doors into a room with a bunch of monitors. Minhyuk and Changkyun join them soon after, all of them finding a seat on the chairs in the room. 

“You don’t watch the actual race?” Changkyun asks. 

“Do you not see the many screens?” Minhyuk asks back. 

“You know what I mean,” Changkyun says. 

“All of these are recording the track on practice days. It’s to help strategy,” Jooheon answers. 

“I didn’t know there was that much strategy involved,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Racing is much more than the adrenaline rush and driving fast,” Jooheon says. 

“They’re starting,” Minhyuk says to shush them. 

It’s sterile, watching like this. Almost clinical. They can’t hear anything here. They just watch the cars go and turn and try to edge each other out. 

Hyunwoo hates it. There’s no thrill here. No feeling at all. Just watching cars smoothly run around a track and numbers pass on the side of the screen. 

He’d never say that, though. He wouldn't want to be rude. They had been invited, after all. 

“Is this the only place to watch this from?” Changkyun asks. 

“No. There's also a deck outside,” Minhyuk says. 

“Can we go there?” Changkyun asks. 

Thank God for Changkyun. 

Jooheon is the one that leads them out to the deck. Here, it smells like burning rubber and gasoline, and when the cars pass, they roar in Hyunwoo's ears. 

He leans forward against the railing and breathes it all in. 

Now  _ this  _ was what Hyunwoo was falling in love with. The wind that tousles them as the cars fly by, the loud engines. He can almost imagine himself in the passenger seat again, watching the world fly by as Hoseok yells out. 

He wonders if Hoseok is yelling and smiling now. 

If he lets out the pure joy he feels even during practice. 

~~~

“You have just gotten first place two qualifying rounds in a row. How are you feeling?”

Hoseok grins as he fixes his moderately aggressive X-Phenomenon cap.

“I can't lie, it does feel pretty great right now,” Hoseok answers the interviewer.

“Do you think the competition between you and Yoo Kihyun has elevated your racing?”

“I think your team is a great motivator, yeah. We have completely different racing backgrounds, so we learn a lot from each other.”

“People are saying that there's something different about you this year compared to your last few years in GT1. Do you agree?”

Hoseok licks his lips and glances around. Hyunwoo doesn't understand why they interview the racers in the pit, but he also doesn't understand a lot of things about the actual sport, so he just shakes it off. 

“We are going to get so drunk tonight,” Changkyun says next to him before he downs his half-full glass of champagne. 

The whole box is celebrating. Hoseok got first, and Kihyun got second again, which meant that the team was way ahead of the others so far. 

“Me and my team have been giving it our all for three years. And maybe I have changed, who knows. All I know is that it's finally producing now,” Hoseok says. 

“Thank you for talking with us. Congratulations on your win,” the girl says. 

Hoseok smiles and bows. “Thank you!”

And then he's off, walking back over to them. Jooheon claps him on the shoulder while handing him a glass of champagne. 

“I'm so proud of you,” Jooheon says. 

“Thank you,” Hoseok says, rubbing the back of his head a bit shyly. 

“Next round I'm not letting you win anymore,” Kihyun says.

“Ah, so you'll finally make it a challenge?” Hoseok says back.

The group around them explode in laughter, and Hoseok is smug as he sips at his champagne. 

“Good job,” Hyunwoo says as Hoseok turns to him.

“Thanks! Your luck seems to still be rubbing off on me.”

“It's all you.”

Hoseok smiles again before taking another big gulp of champagne. 

“Okay! Party in my suite in an hour! I need to get out of the racing clothes,” Hoseok announces to the group. Then he turns to Hyunwoo. “You’re coming, right?” 

Hyunwoo smiles. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

Hoseok giggles in response before he's pulled away by other people congratulating him.

“Come on, let's go get dressed for a party,” Changkyun says, dropping his empty glass on one of the round tables and latching onto Hyunwoo's arm. 

“You brought party clothes?”

“You didn't?”

There's ushers this time to lead them out of the pits and out into the park again. They wander past the giant exodus out of the track and back to the shuttle stop to take them back to the hotel. 

“What kind of party clothes did you bring?” Hyunwoo asks. 

“The usual,” Changkyun answers. 

“I think I have a nice button-up,” Hyunwoo says. 

“You mean the one Versace one you spent a chunk of your savings on?”

“That's the one.”

“Definitely party clothes. Especially at these rich people parties.”

“They don't feel like rich snobs though.”

“No, but Kihyun literally has a house. A house, Hyunwoo. With a giant garage that's a necessity to keep all his expensive cars in,” Changkyun says. 

The shuttle pulls up, and Hyunwoo is grateful for the fact that it's empty save for them. He sits in the back seat, and Changkyun turns around in the seat in front of him to talk.

“You know, he used to race sports cars.”

“So I've heard,” Hyunwoo says. 

“So he was part of an actual team. Did you know sports car racing is about car endurance? They last like a whole day, and they have to switch drivers and stuff.”

“Sounds like your flirting with Kihyun has been educational.”

That manages to make Changkyun pause in his non-stop flow of words for a moment. 

Only a moment.

“At least I'm honest about my flirting. You just flirt and pretend it's friendship.”

“Changkyun--”

“I'm your friend, and you never make big googly eyes at me,” Changkyun says with a smirk. 

“I do not make googly eyes,” Hyunwoo whispers out. 

“You totally do. You also smile so much your nose scrunches up.”

“I thought you said you'd stop bringing this up.”

Changkyun tilts his head, considering this. 

“You’re right. Dropped.”

“Good.”

“I’m not taking it back though.”

Hyunwoo sighs and pinches at the bridge of his nose. “Fine.”

“Do you think Jooheon and Minhyuk are dating?”

Hyunwoo wearily looks back up at Changkyun. His head is perched on the back of his seat, and his eyes are wide like he’s paying very close attention to Hyunwoo’s thoughts. 

“Why would you think that?” Hyunwoo asks. 

Changkyun shrugs. “The energy. It's like they're about to make out, but they get all competitive instead.”

“I see.”

“There's a lot of interesting shit happening that you’re missing out on because you're glued to the race track.”

“Well, we were invited to watch the race.”

“You know why people drink so much at these racing things?” Changkyun smiles. 

Hyunwoo already dreads his answer. 

“Why?” 

“Because it's boring,” Changkyun stage-whispers. 

Hyunwoo frowns. “You didn't think it was boring last time.”

“No, see. It's exciting for the last three seconds of the race. That's cool. But the few minutes before that? Boring.”

“It's just because you haven't been in the car,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Right.”

“Maybe you can ask Kihyun for a ride,” Hyunwoo says with a smirk. 

That manages to shut Changkyun up until they get back into their hotel room.

“I’ll shower first,” Changkyun announces before booking it toward the bathroom. Hyunwoo can't even object before the door is locked behind him. 

He sighs and flops down on their bed before plugging in his phone. It takes all of a few minutes to pass before Hyunwoo falls asleep.

~~~

“We’re late,” Hyunwoo says. Changkyun shook him awake, and he had rushed through his shower and gotten dressed in a hurry.

But Changkyun was still messing with his hair. 

“Changkyun, I hate being late,” Hyunwoo whines. 

“It's a party. We aren't late until thirty minutes have passed, and it's literally been, what? Five minutes?”

“What if it takes a while to get up there?”

Changkyun looks at him unimpressed. “It's literally two floors up, Hyunwoo. There's no traffic to worry about.”

“Right, but--”

“But Hoseok really wanted you there?” Changkyun says. 

Hyunwoo shuts his mouth and waits until Changkyun puts his things in his pockets before they can finally leave. 

“Seriously, at the party…” Hyunwoo says softly. 

“My mouth is sealed. Promise. Now loosen up. We’re going to a party.”

Hyunwoo sighs as they ride the elevator up. He has no idea what kind of deal X-Phenomenon swung to get so many rooms in the resort. Especially not the two grandiose suites of the top floor. 

Hyunwoo doesn’t feel entirely comfortable as he walks up and knocks on the door. Even though he’s done this once before, he still feels weird on the top floor, getting swept into a suite full of people much richer than him. Without a word, a drink gets pushed into his hand, and then he’s just standing there, in the middle of a party that he doesn’t really belong in. 

“Hyunwoo! You made it!” 

Hyunwoo turns his head to find Hoseok coming over to him, beaming like always. 

“Sorry for being late,” Hyunwoo says when Hoseok makes his way over to him. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Hoseok says. He’s flushed a bit which makes Hyunwoo wonder how much he’s had to drink. 

“Come to the balcony! It’s not as crowded,” Hoseok says. He grabs Hyunwoo’s free hand and starts pulling him along behind him. Hyunwoo glances back to try to find Changkyun, but he sees Changkyun already talking to Kihyun against the wall across the room. He looks back at Hoseok and follows him along. 

The air is definitely lighter on the balcony. There's only Jooheon and Minhyuk sitting out there, talking between themselves. 

Hyunwoo walks over to the edge of the balcony and looks out. From there, he can see the park, the tops of rollercoasters in the distance, and somewhere past that are the lights around the racetrack. 

“The view is nice,” Hyunwoo says. He turns to find Hoseok no longer next to him. He turns further to find Hoseok sitting in a chair that's pressed up against the wall. Hoseok gives him a shy smile. 

“I don't like heights,” he says. 

“Right. You told me. I didn't think this would be too high, though.”

Hoseok glances around Hyunwoo and shakes his head. “High enough.”

Hyunwoo laughs as he walks over and sits down in the chair next to Hoseok's.

“Who are all the people out there?” he asks. 

“Mainly mine and Ki’s pit crew. A few corporate people. A couple of other drivers,” Hoseok says, glancing back through the glass in the door. 

“You know all of them?”

“Mostly. But the alcohol is provided by the sponsors, and it'd be a shame to let it all go to waste,” Hoseok answers with a grin. 

He’s always grinning. Hyunwoo can barely even imagine his face without a smile on it. And Hyunwoo has met plenty of people like that, but he could always tell that some of those smiles were fake. With Hoseok, they were genuine. Shy or exhilarated, he always meant it. 

“Thank you for coming this weekend,” Hoseok says. He’s staring out toward the park in the distance, sipping. 

Hyunwoo laughs. “Thank you for inviting us.”

“The next round isn’t in Everland,” Hoseok says. He looks at Hyunwoo out of the corner of his eye. 

“Where is it?” 

Hoseok licks his lips. “Korea International Circuit. All the way down south.”

“Wow.”

“On a Sunday,” Hoseok adds. 

Hyunwoo nods. “That’s fun?”

“Will you be able to go?”

Hyunwoo looks at Hoseok. “Are you...serious?”

Hoseok’s smile gets shy as he looks down. “I know it’s far away, and it’s on a Sunday, but I was really hoping you could make it.”

A beat. 

“You know, I don’t need to be there for you to win, right?” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok sighs and looks up. “But what if you do?”

“Hoseok.”

“Look, soccer players have lucky cleats. Baseball players always walk up to bat the same way. Some drivers add a sticker to their car, or use the same type of gloves, or literally anything. Except me. I didn’t have a thing because I never won.”

“Those soccer players don’t always win. Baseball players don’t always hit home runs.”

“But they did sometimes,” Hoseok says. He looks at Hyunwoo, and he isn’t smiling anymore. 

Hyunwoo frowns. “What are you saying?”

“I mean, maybe you’re...it.”

Something clangs loud through Hyunwoo. It makes the whole world go still. Hoseok’s eyes are so clear and vulnerable that Hyunwoo wonders if he’s suddenly become completely sober. 

“It?” Hyunwoo manages to ask. 

Hoseok sighs and laughs a bit. “It sounds stupid, I know. But I didn't win until you showed up. And then I won again. And we never would have even met if you hadn't won that random sweepstakes.”

“You’re the one that practices so hard. I have nothing to do with that.”

“I practiced just as hard before. The only thing that’s changed is you.”

“But--”

“I get it if you can’t go. I do. But honestly? I’d rather not risk it.”

Hyunwoo sighs and leans back in his chair. 

“How would it work?” he asks softly. 

Hoseok looks at him, eyes hopeful. “We'd leave early on Saturday. Get back Monday. Hotel and transportation would be taken care of. Changkyun can obviously come too.”

Hyunwoo stares at the long forgotten drink that was still in his hand. “I'd have to check if I have work that day.”

“No, right. I get that.”

He couldn't believe he was actually considering this. For what? A thrill?

Hyunwoo looks back over at Hoseok, corners of his lips turned up just the slightest bit, eyes still hopeful as he looked back at him. 

Maybe not just for a thrill. 

“If I don't have work--”

“You're coming?” Hoseok says, breaking out into a bigger smile. 

Hyunwoo smiles back. “Yeah. Why not? I need some excitement in my life. Or so Changkyun tells me.”

“I'm glad I make your life exciting,” Hoseok says, laughing a bit. None of the seriousness of before even touched his features. Now it was just the playful energy Hyunwoo found himself getting far too used to. 

Found himself liking so much. 

Found himself locking away in his chest to never be heard from again. 

“If there's one thing you do well, Shin Hoseok, it’s excitement,” Hyunwoo says. He finally takes a sip of his drink to find it watered down and warm, slightly bitter on his tongue.

“Jooheon! Make sure there's room for two more on the bus,” Hoseok calls. 

“You actually asked him?”

Hoseok grins and looks at Hyunwoo. 

“Of course. How can I expect to win without my lucky charm?”

~~~

_ “You must be riding super high right now after your sixth straight first-place finish at this year’s Super Race.” _

Hoseok smiles and leans back in the tiny interview chair. It looks too small for him on the screen, like his thighs are smashed together, and every time he moves he looks restricted even though his racing outfit never looks restrictive when he sits in the driver’s seat. He’s making himself smaller to fit onto the screen, keeping his hands clasped together in front of his chest instead of gesticulating like he usually did. 

_ “It's hard not to be happy about winning,” _ Hoseok answers the interviewer. 

“He really might be the most likable guy in sports,” _ “ _ Changkyun says as he reaches into the popcorn bowl in Hyunwoo's lap. He pops the handful into his mouth before leaning back against the couch. 

Hyunwoo can't help but smile. He really has become very fond of Hoseok in the past few months. They never went longer than a week without seeing each other, getting dinner, getting coffee, or going on drives. They get along well. Better than with anyone Hyunwoo knew, if he was honest. They seemed to understand each other even without words at this point, just looking at each other and smiling and laughing before they would look away again. 

_ “It looks like at this point, there is no beating the X-Phenomenon team in a race.”  _

_ “Honestly, me and Kihyun are constantly trying to improve ourselves to represent the team better, and I’m glad to see all that hard work finally paying off for us.” _

_ “And we hope it keeps paying off!” _

Another beaming smile.  _ “Thank you.” _

“Like honestly, look at him. He’s going to get all of Korea into racing,” Changkyun says. 

“ _ But let’s get a bit personal here. We have a lot of people out here wondering something else about you,”  _ the reporter asks. 

Hoseok shifts in the seat again, smile still there. 

_ “Sure.” _

_ “Now, there have been rumors flying everywhere about one thing in particular.” _

Hoseok just tilts his head, waiting. 

_ “There are a lot of questions about who the lucky charm you referenced in an earlier interview is.” _

Changkyun grabs the remote and turns it up. Hyunwoo’s eyes widen. 

Hoseok laughs a bit on the screen and nods like he expected this. 

_ “Are there?” _ he asks. 

_ “Especially since you've been spotted talking to one particular person after each race. We even have sources saying that you pay for the travel and expenses to have them at every race.” _

That seems to take Hoseok off-guard. His smile falters for a second as he straightens up in his chair, clearing his throat.

_ “Yes?” _ he asks. 

_ “Our viewers are wondering if this lucky charm is a romantic connection.”  _ The interviewer raises their brows with an implication. 

“Oh my God,” Changkyun says. 

Hyunwoo feels his gut go cold. 

Hoseok chuckles a bit, looking down and away from the camera before he smiles back up at it. 

“ _ In all honesty, I definitely think I found a lucky charm, but he’s just a really great friend. He’s someone I'd even call my best friend, _ ” Hoseok says. 

_ “You never talked about having a lucky charm in past seasons.” _

_ “I didn't have one in past seasons. But I will say it's great to have found such a genuine person to support me. And I know he doesn't think he's doing anything, but just having him believe that I'll win honestly feels like the best type of energy to have in...in the pit rooting for me,” _ Hoseok says. And then he smiles again. Closed lipped, but genuine. 

_ “So nothing romantic at all?” _ The interviewer asks.

Hoseok laughs.  _ “Definitely not. Just a great friend.” _

And Hyunwoo’s gut still feels cold. It actually feels even colder. 

“I can't believe you got talked about in this interview,” Changkyun says before popping more popcorn into his mouth. 

“I didn’t know there were rumors,” Hyunwoo says softly. 

“Oh, come on. Hot mystery man in the pit getting called a lucky charm? It's a tabloid’s wet dream,” Changkyun says. 

“Right.”

“Besides, I think he did a good job of quashing whatever rumors those were. He made your friendship sound so cute.”

Hyunwoo watches as Hoseok looks at the camera to promote the next race. His slicked back black hair, the tight black racing suit with the X-Phenomenon logo over his chest, his bright little smile. 

Something awful clicks then. Something he had been ignoring. Something that makes him feel slightly nauseous. 

He likes him. 

He really fucking likes Hoseok. 

And it's not just the looks and the cuteness. 

It’s the way he believes in destiny and fate and luck. It's the way he yells when they’re speeding down a track because of pure elation. It's the way he’s scared of heights but not of high-speeds. It's the way he listens to Hyunwoo talk about dancing like it's the most fascinating thing in the world, and the way he picks him up and drops him off in his plain sedan because there's no need for a sports car just to go to the ramen shop, and it's the way he leans against all of his cars while he waits for Hyunwoo, and the way he smiles brighter when they make eye contact, and Hyunwoo can’t believe himself. 

Can’t believe it took Hoseok saying such sweet things about their friendship publicly for him to figure it out. For him to ache because Hoseok said there was “definitely not” anything romantic going on.

The worst part is, he has no one to blame but himself. 

“Where are we going this weekend?” Changkyun asks.

Hyunwoo comes back to reality and clears his throat a bit. 

“Korea International,” Hyunwoo says softly. 

“Ah, so that's why I asked off work on Monday,” Changkyun says. 

“Changkyun.”

“Hm?”

Changkyun looks over at Hyunwoo, an eyebrow raised. 

“I think...I messed up,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Got the wrong date or something?” Changkyun says, pulling out his phone to presumably check the dates, but he stops when Hyunwoo shakes his head. 

“I think I...like him.”

Changkyun stares at him for a few seconds before sighing and scooting closer to put his arms around him. 

“As a friend?” Changkyun asks semi-hopefully. 

Hyunwoo frowns at him, and Changkyun nods gravely. 

“Well, maybe tell him? What's the worst thing that could happen?” Changkyun asks. 

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath. “He could stop all this. The hanging out. The going to races. Being friends.”

“Hoseok wouldn't do that.”

“Think about it. There's literally no reason for us to be friends.”

“But you are friends for a reason, Hyunwoo. Hoseok  _ wants  _ to be your friend.”

Hyunwoo bites on the inside of his cheek and stares at the television where now they’re talking about a soccer game. 

He doesn't say anything because he doesn't know how to articulate it. 

To Hyunwoo, this has always been tenuous. Fragile. Hyunwoo almost expects it to end if Hoseok loses his winning streak, and not because Hoseok is that type of person. Hoseok doesn't seem like the type to just throw people away at all, but what they have? 

It barely even exists. 

It's based on a mutual love, not of each other, not even of racing, but of a thrill. It's based on a fleeting moment of joy, and Hyunwoo can't help but feel like that's foreboding. That their friendship is just that. 

A fleeting thrill. A passing moment that ends as soon as you can take deep enough breaths. 

And when the season ends, and it will end soon, Hyunwoo doesn't expect Hoseok to call him again. He doesn't even expect Hoseok to invite him to the next round. 

Hyunwoo swallows down his feelings because how could they be anything but just a rush? A shock of adrenaline to the system that he’s come to associate with Hoseok’s big smile and pale knuckles. 

He won't say anything at all. He can't. 

~~~

“How many rounds are left?” Changkyun asks Jooheon as he sips on a glass of champagne. 

“There can be nine rounds total, but the last two rounds are one weekend at Everland,” Jooheon says. 

“So one more weekend after this, huh?” Changkyun says. 

Hyunwoo sips champagne to try to settle the nerves he gets when he hears that. It doesn't help much. 

“Yep! And then we go on an official break for about a month before the exhibition circuits start, and then we do this all over again next year,” Jooheon says. 

“The exhibition circuits are indoor, though. We can't be risking drivers on icy roads,” Minhyuk says. 

“Thank God for that,” Hyunwoo mumbles, thinking about Hoseok’s crash from last year. 

“I’m just glad the next races are in Everland. I hate coming all the way down here,” Minhyuk says. 

“Inje Speedium wasn't bad either. Hotel was nice,” Changkyun says. 

“The real question is do you think our golden boy is going to stay golden?” Minhyuk asks with a smile. 

Jooheon scoffs. “Of course, I do. Hoseok has been driving like I've never seen before.”

“Kihyun has been catching up, though! Their times are off by milliseconds,” Minhyuk says. 

Jooheon grins and points at Hyunwoo. “Ah, but he’s here.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “You and Hoseok and this lucky charm thing. No offense, Hyunwoo.”

“None taken,” Hyunwoo says. Takes another sip of champagne and grimaces.

“Hey, if it works, I'll believe it. If it makes us champions, I’ll believe anything,” Jooheon says. 

“Couldn't you have given your luck to Kihyun?” Minhyuk asks as he turns to pout at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo laughs and shrugs. “Maybe I have. He has come in second.”

Changkyun laughs a bit. “If you look at the big picture, he’s X-Phenomenon’s lucky charm.”

Minhyuk hums. “True. We basically are guaranteed a place on the podium at this point.”

Hyunwoo sighs and takes another sip of champagne. 

Here, the viewing deck they gave them was up above the regular seats, far away from the actual track and the pit. And Hyunwoo knows he doesn't enjoy racing when he watches it through the big screen in the room. He can barely enjoy it looking down from the glass, so far away.

But it’s Hoseok, so he’s going to try to like it even from here. Far from the thrill and the rush and the gasoline and the speed. 

They watch the other types of car races for a while, the GT races starting later in the evening. The stock cars are so loud it even rumbles the room way up where they are, but it still feels sterile.

Hyunwoo actually tries to pay attention to it only because he knows that Hoseok was a stock car racer once. That a younger Hoseok’s dream was to eventually move to the US and be the first Korean NASCAR driver before life shifted, and he joined the X-Phenomenon team. 

At least this way, he wouldn't have to move too far away from his family. 

Especially with the way the races are going. 

“Do you think he misses these races?” Changkyun asks. 

Hyunwoo shrugs. “I don’t think he does.”

“I know Kihyun misses the long sports car races sometimes. He waxes poetic about driving fast on the highway with the sun setting,” Changkyun says. There's a dreamy little smile on his face, and Hyunwoo finds himself smiling back. 

“Does he? Is that your pillow talk?” Hyunwoo jokes. 

Changkyun laughs before downing the rest of his glass and dropping it on the nearest flat surface. 

“It’s very interesting pillow talk, I must admit. Probably because he’s the most interesting person I've ever met,” he says. 

“I can’t believe you got a consistent thing out of this,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Yeah, and they don’t even ask about me on the news.” Hyunwoo groans as Changkyun chuckles a bit. “Sorry, that was a low blow.”

“It’s fine. I just wish their race would start already,” Hyunwoo says. 

“No stakes if he’s not in it, huh?” Changkyun says. 

Hyunwoo doesn’t answer. Just gulps down the rest of his champagne before walking back over to couch where Jooheon and Minhyuk are sitting close to each other and watching the big screen. 

“How much longer until our races start?” Hyunwoo asks. 

“Our races?” Minhyuk asks with a glance up at him. 

Hyunwoo moves to sit down next to Jooheon. “Yeah?”

“After this race,” Jooheon answers. 

“Are you going to watch it on the screen or at the window?” Minhyuk asks Jooheon. 

“Here is fine,” Jooheon says. Minhyuk grins and quietly takes his hand in his before looking up at the screen again. Jooheon just smiles a bit. 

Changkyun wanders over and plops down next to Hyunwoo, and Hyunwoo wishes he could find someone with a normal beer instead of champagne because he still wants something to sip on, but he’s so tired of the bubbly. 

“Do you think he’s going to come to the last rounds?” Jooheon asks. 

“I hope so. We haven’t actually seen him in a while,” Minhyuk says. 

The walls buzz as cars fly by the finish line, and Hyunwoo closes his eyes. Tries to imagine how loud it’d be to be inside of one of those cars. If it would buzz through his bones like Hoseok’s accelerating. 

“There are our boys!” Minhyuk says, and then the room applauds and cheers, and Hyunwoo opens his eyes and looks around. 

He wonders if any of the suits in the room actually care about Hoseok or Kihyun. If they know them or just know the company. If they get goosebumps when the cars race by. If they’ve ever known. 

The lights change on the screen. Red to yellow to double green, and the walls don’t buzz as they accelerate off the starting line, and Hyunwoo sinks into the couch because everything is sterile again. He watches the number 14 car start off from behind because he just keeps winning, and he watches as it and the number 5 car start edging past people. 

“Still golden,” Changkyun says as Hoseok and Kihyun pull ahead of the pack. 

“They really are,” Jooheon says, eyes glued to the screen. 

There’s an announcer, but Hyunwoo isn’t listening. He’s trying to listen past him, trying to hear the rumble of engines and the squeal of wheels. They take a turn, and Hyunwoo sees how they start to accelerate forward mid-drift. Kihyun trying to edge out Hoseok. Hoseok trying to edge out Kihyun. The rest of the cars following right on their tails. 

Hyunwoo doesn’t know how it happens or what exactly happens. But the only thing he can hear are brakes screeching and metal crashing together, and there’s smoke. 

He’s on his feet, pushing past people to look out the window, and he sees Hoseok and Kihyun’s cars pull ahead, well out of the way from the crash, but everything inside of him still feels cold and wrong. 

“Holy shit,” Minhyuk says, and there’s yellow lights flashing all over the place, and sirens, and the blue X-Phenomenon cars go so slow around the track because they still have to finish, but it’d be disrespectful to go full-speed. 

They still get first and second, and Hyunwoo feels awful as he watches Hoseok climb out of his car and yank his helmet off and watch. 

He just watches as the cars are disentangled from each other. As the crew swarms the scene with fire extinguishers. As paramedics come in after and crack open cars like their nothing to pull people out. 

And Hyunwoo suddenly has to face what that little thrill has always been. That an adrenaline rush comes with danger. That Hoseok had escaped that crash by a few seconds. Through skill and speed and  _ luck.  _

When Changkyun grabs onto his hand, he looks down and notices that they’re both shaking. 

~~~

The X-Phenomenon practice facility is empty in the middle of the night. It’s eerie. Silent, as Hyunwoo follows Hoseok down the familiar path to the garage. 

“Uh, thanks, by the way, for answering,” Hoseok says softly, glancing back at him. 

Hyunwoo licks his lips. “No problem. I was up late anyway.”

They don’t change into those suits. They don't even grab helmets. They hop into Hoseok’s car, and they just sit there for a few moments. 

Hyunwoo clears his throat. 

“You...wanna talk about what’s bothering you?” he asks. 

Hoseok sighs and rubs his face before shifting his car into gear and pulling out of the garage and onto the track. 

“Crashes always fuck me up,” Hoseok says softly. 

Hyunwoo nods. He had figured as much the night it happened. When Hoseok just collapsed into Jooheon’s arms and trembled until they got him to the hotel room. There wasn’t a party that night, even though he got first place. 

And Kihyun had taken Changkyun up to his room after to probably wax poetic about sunsets and car crashes, Jooheon and Minhyuk disappeared with a bottle of wine, and Hoseok didn’t leave his room once he was in it. Hyunwoo slept alone in a hotel room that felt too big for him. 

“I’m glad no one got seriously hurt,” Hyunwoo says. 

They’re driving slow around the track. No rush. No rumble. Just the full moon, the bright lights on the track, and them.

“Sometimes it’s easy to forget,” Hoseok says. Hyunwoo looks over at him. He has an elbow against the window and only one hand on the steering wheel. 

“Forget what?” 

Hoseok glances at him, and Hyunwoo just knows. It’s easy to forget how dangerous this all is. How easily that could have been Hoseok. How there were no fatalities this time, but there have been before, and there probably will be again. 

How that almost was Hoseok last year and how it was almost him again this past weekend. 

“Hoseok, do you want to talk about it, or do you want to just drive?” Hyunwoo asks. 

They pass the finish line and keep driving, slow slow slow. 

“You know, my mom still hates it. Hates this,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo nods again. 

“Because of the danger?”

“Because of the danger. She keeps asking me when I’ll retire like I didn’t just get started.”

Hyunwoo chuckles a bit and shifts in his seat before he looks over at Hoseok. He’s rubbing the tip of his thumb against his bottom lip, and his other hand is gripping at the steering wheel too harshly for how they’re driving. 

“But she can never convince you to retire early, can she?” Hyunwoo asks. 

They stop at the finish line. Hoseok readjusts, puts two hands on the wheel. He looks over at Hyunwoo, and something like adrenaline runs through Hyunwoo’s veins when their eyes meet. 

Hoseok lets himself grin. “Sometimes I wish she could.”

Hyunwoo smiles before he looks forward at the track in front of them, then at the moon above them. Shakes his head some. 

“You love it too much, though,” Hyunwoo says. 

He hears Hoseok laugh a bit. Then the gears shift, and Hyunwoo barely has time to brace himself before everything roars to life, and they go flying down the track. 

It only takes the first turn for both of them to be cheering and laughing, Hyunwoo’s chest tight and light at the same time. And maybe they know that they’re not really talking about it. That maybe they’ll never talk about it. 

But, God, nothing ever felt quite like this. The feeling of flight and joy. Getting pushed back into his seat. Knuckles going white. Ears ringing with the wind pushing past and the engine rumbling and Hoseok’s voice. 

And Hyunwoo liked him. He really fucking liked him. 

They screech to a stop two laps later, and they’re both panting and chuckling, and Hyunwoo looks over at Hoseok, and Hoseok looks back.

“Do you still not believe in destiny?” Hoseok asks softly. 

Hyunwoo laughs and runs his hands through his hair. “I don’t know. Sometimes when I’m with you I can almost believe in it.”

“Why is that?”

Hyunwoo looks back over at him. Hoseok has one hand on the wheel and the other on the gearshift, and he’s close but not, and he’s so handsome and beautiful even in the strange filtered moonlight. 

“You make me want to believe,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok takes a deep breath. “I’m glad I met you, Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo smiles. “I’m glad I met you, too.”

They keep staring at each other for a moment, and something kicks inside Hyunwoo’s chest. 

“Hoseok?”

“Yeah?”

He leans closer, pushing against the harness around him, and Hoseok closes his eyes, and then their lips are pressed against each other, both of them leaning over the center console. 

That moment, that tiny quiet breath where their lips brushed together and they kissed, was better than any adrenaline rush Hyunwoo had ever experienced. He pulls away and bites his lip, wondering for a second if he messed up as Hoseok opens his eyes to look at him. 

Hoseok smiles before he grabs the collar of Hyunwoo’s shirt and pulls him close again, and then they’re kissing again. Hyunwoo reaches down and unbuckles his harness and grabs Hoseok’s face to kiss his soft pink lips over and over again. 

They don’t speak. They don’t need to speak. They kiss and grab at each other, bumping against the gear shift and the center console and steering wheel until Hoseok pulls away, huffing and annoyed. 

“I want--” Hoseok says, but stops himself, eyes searching Hyunwoo’s face. Hyunwoo gets it. 

He wants, too. 

So when Hoseok shuts off the car, Hyunwoo finds himself pushing his passenger door open because they don’t have enough room in the car. It’s chilly outside, and it’s the middle of the night, and Hyunwoo can only look up at the moon for a second before he hears the car door close. When he looks, Hoseok is right there, and then they’re kissing again, Hoseok leaning back against the hood, and Hyunwoo leaning down over him. 

It smells like gasoline and rubber, but Hoseok smells like soap and cologne, and Hyunwoo can’t believe this is happening. Can’t believe the way every single cell in his body is vibrating as Hoseok wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. 

It’s something like adrenaline, the way they kiss each other. They’re breathing hard against each other’s mouths and gripping at each other hard enough to make their knuckles go white, and Hyunwoo knows his heart is beating hard as hell in his chest. 

Hoseok pulls away, and his eyes are searching Hyunwoo’s face again. 

“I thought we’d only ever be friends,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo laughs a bit and cups his cheek. “I thought the same thing.”

“I’ve been into you since you first got into my passenger seat.”

Hyunwoo laughs again and presses his forehead against Hoseok’s. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to make it weird. And then we became such good friends.”

“I know. You even told the press,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok laughs and pulls Hyunwoo closer before kissing him again. 

They don’t talk anymore after that. They don’t have to. Hoseok lays back across the hood and pulls Hyunwoo over him, their lips never separating. 

~~~

“So you made out with him?” Changkyun says after he swallows his spoonful of cereal. 

Hyunwoo can feel how hot his face is. “Uh-huh.”

“And he spent the night here...because?” Changkyun prompts. 

Hyunwoo taps his thumb against their table and bites his lip. “I just...we just…”

Changkyun keeps chewing, staring at Hyunwoo like he’s unimpressed. 

Hyunwoo clears his throat. “He wanted to drop me off at home, but then it was so late, I felt bad, so I offered, and he took it.”

Changkyun raises a brow. Hyunwoo groans. 

“Don’t give me that look, we literally just slept.”

Somehow, Changkyun’s brow goes higher. Hyunwoo sighs. 

“Well, like we cuddled and made out more, but that's it. I didn't violate the roommate agreement of giving a warning before we…” Hyunwoo’s eyes wander down to the wood of the table, and he definitely has to be bright red by now. 

“Have sex, Hyunwoo. The term is have sex,” Changkyun says. 

Hyunwoo groans again, melting back in his seat. 

“I have no idea what I'm doing,” he says. 

“Actually, you’re doing great. The guy you like likes you back and even  _ spent the night _ ,” Changkyun says before he picks up his bowl to drink the last bits of milk left.

“Yeah, but. We didn't establish anything. We just made out on the hood of his car.”

“Now, there’s an image.”

“Changkyun, please, just don't make it weird.”

“You're asking  _ me  _ not to make it weird? Why the hell are you out here when you have the man of your dreams sleeping in your bed right now?” Changkyun whispers out. 

Hyunwoo frowns at Changkyun as he gets up and goes to drop his bowl into the sink. 

“Stop pouting, you know I'm right. Now go, I'll find a cafe or something to hang out at,” Changkyun says. 

“You don't have to do that,” Hyunwoo says. 

“I don't, but I'm going to.” Changkyun finishes cleaning his few dishes before going up to Hyunwoo’s chair and leaning down to hug him. “Now, don't fuck this up, Hoseok is a good boy.”

Hyunwoo snorts. “I'm aware.”

“And now I'm actually invested in the fucking CJ Super Race, I guess, and I wanna still have tickets to Everland next month,” Changkyun says. 

“Can't you ask Kihyun?”

“I could, but I won't. Now goooo,” Changkyun says shoving at Hyunwoo until he has to stand up. 

“Fine, fine! I'm going,” Hyunwoo says, shaking Changkyun off. 

“Text me if you need me! Have fun. Be safe,” Changkyun says as he scurries off to his room. Hyunwoo just sighs as he walks back over to his bedroom. 

He still is kind of taken off-guard by Hoseok sleeping on his bed, hugging a pillow close to him and curled up small. He's wearing a pair of Hyunwoo's shorts and the biggest t-shirt Hyunwoo could find. His hair is a mess and sticking up all over the place, and his lips pout out like they’re just the tiniest bit swollen, and Hyunwoo feel his heart stutter a bit in his chest. He doesn't want to wake him up, but he knows he should. Jooheon is probably going insane right now trying to find him. 

Hyunwoo walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed before realizing he doesn't know how to wake him up without it being weird. 

He clears his throat. “Um, Hoseok?”

Hoseok’s face scrunches, and he buries himself into the pillow he’s hugging. Hyunwoo laughs a bit and tugs at the pillow some. 

“Hoseok, wake up,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok groans and lets go of the pillow to straighten out on his back, stretching himself out as much as he can. 

He sits up and rubs at his eyes before he even opens them. Then he smiles. 

“Good morning,” he says. 

Hyunwoo smiles back. “Morning.”

Hoseok looks adorable as he runs his fingers through his hair to try to make it neater. 

“So, um. Thanks for letting me stay here and...for giving me stuff to sleep in,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo bites his lip. He feels nervous and his hands are clammy, and it's ridiculous that he feels so awkward when they literally just spent the night in the same bed. 

“Anytime,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok laughs a bit before he looks down. 

“Can I kiss you again, or is it weird now?” Hoseok asks. 

Hyunwoo feels the tension he didn't realize he had in his shoulders give. 

“You can definitely kiss me again,” Hyunwoo says. Hoseok grins as he looks back up and leans over to kiss Hyunwoo’s cheek. 

“Good. Can I use your bathroom?” Hoseok asks. 

“Yeah! Totally. It's just over there,” Hyunwoo says. Hoseok nods and gets up, grabbing his phone as he does. 

“Ah, shit, Jooheon’s blowing up my phone,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo laughs. “Yeah, I kinda figured that would happen when you said you forgot to text him last night.”

“If I don't come out in twenty minutes it's because Jooheon is cussing me out,” Hoseok says. 

“Got it,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok sends him one last grin before he disappears to the bathroom, and then Hyunwoo is falling back on the bed covering his face because he doesn't know what else to do with himself. 

It isn't very long until Hoseok comes back out of the bathroom and sits down on the bed. 

“Jooheon is letting me off the hook for disappearing only because I'm with you,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo snorts. “Really?”

Hoseok smiles and falls back down on the bed next to Hyunwoo. “Said something about destiny, I guess,” Hoseok says. 

This time, Hyunwoo actually laughs, and then Hoseok is laughing too, curling up to press his forehead against Hyunwoo's shoulder. 

“We should get breakfast,” Hyunwoo says, and he doesn't move because he likes having Hoseok so close. 

“You wanna go somewhere? Call it a date?”

Hyunwoo couldn't stop grinning if someone paid him. “Yeah. I'd really like that.”

“Cool. And Hyunwoo?” 

“Yeah?”

As soon as Hyunwoo turned his face toward him, Hoseok kissed him. Pecked his lips before pulling away to grin. 

Hyunwoo smiled before he turned toward Hoseok and kissed him again, chasing after that feeling that was starting to get more familiar, but still sent shivers up his spine. Hoseok moaned a bit and kissed him back, his hands coming up to squeeze at Hyunwoo’s biceps. Their knees knock together a bit, and they laugh a bit at themselves before they’re kissing again, and again, and again. 

Hoseok giggles and pulls away, biting on the tip of his tongue. 

“Breakfast. We need breakfast,” Hoseok whispers. 

“Right. Yeah. Breakfast,” Hyunwoo says. Neither of them move to get up, though, and then they’re just laughing again. Hoseok pushes lightly at his chest before getting up. 

“Come on, we’re going to starve to death if we don't get up,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo laughs and pushes himself up. “You need clothes? Or are you going out in the pajamas?”

“Oh, I keep a change of clothes in my car.”

Hyunwoo raises a brow at him. “You do?”

“Yeah. Sometimes you just drive and have to stop at a hotel or something,” Hoseok says.

“You and your driving,” Hyunwoo jokes. 

And when Hoseok laughs, Hyunwoo really has to stop himself from kissing him again. 

~~~

“So you’re finally official?” Minhyuk asks as they stand around the now familiar balcony on the Everland track. 

“Yep!” Changkyun says with a grin. 

“Finally. I was wondering why Kihyun was taking so long since he was literally talking about you non-stop,” Minhyuk says as he checks his phone for the hundredth time. 

“You seem a bit distracted,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Yeah, well,” Minhyuk says. 

Jooheon sighs. “The CEO is coming to the races this weekend, so Minhyuk is stressed about him getting here in time.”

“You just text the CEO of X-Phenomenon?” Changkyun asks. 

“Well, we are dating him,” Minhyuk says. 

Hyunwoo glances over at Changkyun and is glad that he’s not the only one with his jaw on the floor. 

“I thought...so you both…” Changkyun starts and stops. 

Jooheon sighs and laughs a bit. “Hyungwon is busy a lot, but we love him,” Jooheon says. 

“Cute,” Changkyun says, nodding. 

“But you know, speaking of dating, Hyunwoo has gotten the publicists annoying me because everyone thinks Hoseok was lying during that interview,” Jooheon says. 

Hyunwoo frowns. “But it wasn't a lie at the time.”

“We know, Hyunwoo,” Changkyun says. 

“The kiss before he went into the pit was cute, though, so I wouldn't worry too much about negative opinions,” Minhyuk says. 

Hyunwoo stops. “Wait, you saw that?”

“You know there's press all over the pit, right?” Jooheon asks. 

Hyunwoo blinks at them. “Oh.”

Minhyuk laughs, finally shoving his phone in his pocket. 

“It was cute though!” he says. 

“Is he here?” Jooheon asks. 

“You would know if you checked the group chat,” Minhyuk says back. 

Jooheon pouts at Minhyuk before Minhyuk grins and throws his arm over Jooheon's shoulder. 

“Yeah, he's coming down the elevator,” Minhyuk says. 

“So today and tomorrow, and it's over?” Changkyun asks. 

“God, I hope Kihyun made you ask off work at least until Tuesday,” Minhyuk says. 

“Why?” Hyunwoo asks, knowing full well that he actually asked for this whole week off. 

“Well, if we keep it up, we’re going to win the team championship as well as first and second place. All of us are going to be celebrating for sure,” Jooheon says. 

“And if you don't think Kihyun isn’t going to want to celebrate with his new boyfriend, you’re insane,” Minhyuk says. 

Changkyun smiles a bit before he walks over to a waiter to get a drink. He comes back with two glasses of champagne and hands one over to Hyunwoo. 

“Thanks,” he says as he takes it and takes a sip. 

“I mean, he made me ask off, so I did,” Changkyun says. 

“Good, I'm glad,” Minhyuk says. 

There's a lot of noise suddenly from inside the actual room, and Hyunwoo has never seen Minhyuk and Jooheon whip around so fast. 

Everyone is crowding around the man that just walked in, and he stands tall above most of the people, giving them tight-lipped smiles and handshakes. 

“Is that him?” Hyunwoo asks Jooheon. 

“Yep. The CEO of X-Phenomenon,” Jooheon says. 

“I've decided that it's weird you refer to your boyfriend as ‘CEO’,” Changkyun whispers loudly. 

Jooheon clicks his tongue and waves Changkyun off. 

“It's just a habit. We kept it a secret for a while,” Minhyuk explains. 

“Hello,” the man says as he finally makes it out to the balcony with an actual smile. Not tight-lipped anymore. 

“Hi!” Minhyuk says as he runs up and hugs him. 

It’s almost strange watching Minhyuk and Jooheon hug and melt over the literal CEO of their company, but it’s cute how he melts back. Hyunwoo turns to lean against the railing and look out over the railing. 

“It's crazy that it's just...two more races, and it's over,” Changkyun says, knocking his shoulder against Hyunwoo’s. 

“That is weird,” Hyunwoo says. 

“We’ve been following this series from the beginning, you realize that? Because you won that thing before it started.”

“I know.”

“But hey. Our boys sure are winning, huh?”

Hyunwoo smiles.  _ Our boys. _

“Yeah, they are.”

“So  _ this _ is the good luck charm I've heard so much about?”

Hyunwoo turns around to find Hyungwon smiling at him. He holds his hand out, and Hyunwoo was quick to take it and shake his hand. 

“Oh, I'm just here to watch. Kihyun and Hoseok do all the work,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Well, if you help us win, I'll give you standing VIP tickets forever,” Hyungwon says. 

“He already got those from Hoseok, babe,” Minhyuk says, pulling on the back of Hyungwon's suit. 

“Oh, right, well. If you want to invite anyone,” Hyungwon says. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Hyunwoo says. 

“You better be inviting me!” Changkyun says. 

“You act like Kihyun literally won't invite you,” Jooheon says. 

“I'm still the ‘and guest’ part of Mr. Son and guest,” Changkyun says back. 

Jooheon snorts and looks over at Minhyuk. 

“You never got him his own tickets?” 

Minhyuk opens and closes his mouth before pouting. Hyungwon laughs and wraps his arm around him before pulling him closer. 

Jooheon rolls his eyes. 

“I’ll get you your own tickets next season and to the exhibition races,” he tells Changkyun. 

“Good. Now, why is it taking so long for the races to start,” Changkyun says. 

“You guys got here earlier than you usually do,” Minhyuk says. 

“Oh. I didn't even think about it,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Now we have to ask, like we always do, if you think our golden boys will stay golden,” Minhyuk says. 

“Of course. I picked the best racers I could find,” Hyungwon says. 

“And Hyunwoo is here,” Jooheon adds. 

Hyunwoo sighs, but he smiles because he's used to it by now. 

“If Hoseok gets first today, is that like crazy?” Changkyun asks. 

“It is. Not many people have gotten first place every single round,” Minhyuk says. 

“They're going to be testing the hell out of Hoseok for performance enhancing,” Jooheon bemoans as he leans against Hyungwon. 

“It’ll be annoying but what can they do?” Hyungwon says. 

“Welcome to Everland Speedway!” Booms the voice from the speakers.

“Finally,” Changkyun says as he pushes up against the railing again to watch as the cars move to their starting positions. Hyunwoo moves over to stand next to him, and he can feel everyone else move toward the railing too.

Round eight. Almost there. 

It means more this time. 

There's more anticipation building somewhere in Hyunwoo's chest. 

“You know, if he wins, it could be over tonight,” Minhyuk says. 

Hyunwoo feels his heart skip a beat as he turns to him. 

“What?!”

“We only go to round nine if there's a tie somewhere in the points, and maybe in the lower ranks there might be but--”

The announcer says something, and Hyunwoo turns to look out at the ten cars all lined up, not listening to Minhyuk anymore. 

The engines rev up, and Hyunwoo’s heart revs up with them. 

This could all end tonight. They were talking about plans for next year and joking about lucky charms, but Hyunwoo was never one to believe in destiny. 

Not the way Hoseok did. 

And maybe when Hoseok finally gets the destiny he worked so hard for, the win that Hyunwoo had known he deserved by the second time he had been his passenger, he won't need to rely on Hyunwoo being there to spur him forward. 

He had kissed him before he got in the car and wished him luck because he knew it would make Hoseok smile. 

What if his luck runs out tonight, and Hoseok doesn't smile like that at him again? Luck is a sand castle that Hoseok had built out of his hopes, and he had planted Hyunwoo on top of it like a flag. 

A wave would come one day, maybe even today, and the sand castle would be gone, but Hyunwoo didn't know if he’d still be planted there in front of Hoseok or if the tide would wash him away along with all the sand. 

Hyunwoo had never gripped at the railing harder as the green light flashes, and the cars zoom past them, screaming a roar as they went. 

He knows, or at least, he’s aware, that everyone else has turned around to watch the screen showing the parts of the track that they can't see from here, but Hyunwoo can’t unglue his hands from where they’ve made a home on the metal railing. Because he knows he’s not being rational, but none of this ever was. 

It didn’t make sense for Hoseok to invite him to the practice track at night. It didn’t make sense for Hyunwoo to say yes. It didn’t make sense that Hoseok  _ had never won _ before Hyunwoo was there to watch him race, and it certainly didn’t make sense that everyone seemed to think that Hyunwoo actually had something to do with it. 

Sandcastles and luck and adrenaline. 

Hyunwoo just hoped that it’d be enough for just tonight, at least. 

And for a moment, Hyunwoo lets himself believe in destiny as he stares at the final turn into the straightaway towards the finish line. The rumbling gets louder, and that’s all Hyunwoo can hear. And then all he sees is a flash of blue, and then the cars barreling down toward the finish line. 

And Hyunwoo can almost feel it. The moment when they stop floating around a corner and push forward, back pressed against leather, engine roaring all around him, heart pattering fast. 

For a moment, destiny feels a lot like Hoseok yelling out his joy as he races down the track, and engines, and the smell of gasoline and rubber. 

The cars fly past them, past the finish line, and he can hear everyone screaming around him, and he can feel how his hair got mussed from the wind, and the rest of the cars come flying past, and Changkyun is hitting him, trying to get him to turn around. 

“Hoseok won! He won!” 

Hyunwoo looks down at his hands, and he’s gripping the railing so hard, his knuckles are white. He lets go and turns around, and everyone around him is smiling so hard and hugging each other. 

He won. 

Maybe destiny had built a moat around their little sandcastle. 

Hyunwoo lets himself smile, and he walks past everyone into the VIP room, then past that into the hall that leads to the garage, and there, he runs. 

He runs right into the garage, and everyone is already going insane. He sees cases of beer strewn about the floor, and people dancing and jumping around, and he pushes past them, too. 

Hoseok is grinning from ear-to-ear as he pulls his helmet off, and then someone is giving him his X-Phenomenon baseball cap to put on, and he dutifully does, and there’s a bunch of cameras flashing on him, and a bunch of people asking him questions, so Hyunwoo stops walking toward him and waits. 

But Hoseok sees him, and somehow he seems to smile even bigger. 

He walks over to Hyunwoo and throws his arms around Hyunwoo’s shoulders, and Hyunwoo laughs as he hugs him back, and Hoseok is laughing, but when Hyunwoo looks, he’s crying, too. 

“You did amazing,” Hyunwoo says. He didn’t have to watch the race to know that. 

Hoseok laughs again and looks up at him, smiling lips quivering just a bit, and Hyunwoo doesn’t stop himself from kissing him, pulling his cap off his head to do it. 

When Hoseok pulls away, he’s laughing again, taking his cap back. 

“I gotta go talk to them, but I’ll see you in a bit?” Hoseok says. 

“Yeah. Congrats, champ,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok scrunches his nose up at Hyunwoo before he turns to go talk to the press, and then the rest of the world exists again. 

Hyunwoo blinks and looks around, and there’s a few people still giving him lingering smiles, and Jooheon is waving them off with a huff, and Minhyuk is on the other side of the garage running interference between the press, and Kihyun and Changkyun. Jooheon sighs and walks over to Hyunwoo and crosses his arms as he watches Hoseok give interviews. 

“You know, in the US when someone wins a championship, they say they’re going to Disneyland,” Jooheon says. 

“I’ve seen that,” Hyunwoo says. 

“How does it feel to be Disneyland?” 

Hyunwoo chokes and tries to play it off with a sad little cough. Jooheon laughs and claps Hyunwoo’s back. 

“Now that you’re the CJ Super Race champion, what are you going to do?” Jooheon says in a mocking tone. 

“I’m going to Everland,” Hyunwoo answers with a sly little smile. 

Jooheon snorts, and Hyunwoo knows that this has to feel like a win for him too. 

“I’m going to go save him, so we can start moving to the winner’s circle,” Jooheon says walking forward toward Hoseok. Hyunwoo just waits and watches as Jooheon taps on Hoseok’s shoulder and interrupts. He watches as Hoseok starts stepping back away tentatively. He watches as Hoseok finally slips away and walks straight over to him, taking his hand before he tugs him back out of the garage. 

Hyunwoo decides he likes the home his hand makes in Hoseok’s better than the one it tried to make on the railing. 

“I hope you got enough sleep last night because we are going to be up for a while,” Hoseok says. 

“No race tomorrow then?”

“Nope! No ties.”

“Jooheon said something about the winner’s circle?”

Hoseok stops in his tracks. He groans. 

“I almost forgot. Shit,” Hoseok says as he turns back around to go in the other direction back toward the garages. Hyunwoo laughs and pulls him closer to put his arm around Hoseok. Hoseok snuggles against him even as they walk. 

Hyunwoo has no idea why he was so worried before. 

Watching Hoseok and Kihyun make a mess of champagne and hug each other on the top of a podium is good. It’s a great time even as Kihyun immediately starts to look disgusted at how sticky they are, and Hoseok laughs at him. 

That night, in the relative solitude of Hoseok’s hotel bedroom, with a whole company outside in the rest of the penthouse, Hoseok cries in front of Hyunwoo and talks about how happy he is, and how he wishes he could stop crying, and Hyunwoo holds him and wipes his tears away and smiles until Hoseok can only smile back. 

~~~

“Do you believe in destiny?” Hoseok asks. 

Hyunwoo chuckles. 

“Now? Maybe a little,” he admits. 

“Would it be weird if…”

“If…?”

Hoseok just smiles and kisses his cheek. 

“If I fell in love with you because you won a sweepstakes?”

Hyunwoo laughs and presses his forehead to Hoseok’s shoulder, and that feels like goosebumps on his skin and a tug in his chest. 

“You saying you love me?” Hyunwoo asks softly. 

“Would it be weird if I said yes?” 

Hyunwoo looks up at him and pulls him closer. 

“I don’t think so,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hoseok grins. “Then, yeah.”

Hyunwoo laughs again. He’s noticed he does that a lot around Hoseok. 

“I love you, too.”

And if destiny was a feeling, maybe it would feel like Hoseok’s lips against his, and their fingers intertwined, and a rush so great it feels like flying in the dark. 

Maybe destiny is just something like adrenaline. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos or comments!  
Hit me up:  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/yikeslike)  
[twt](https://twitter.com/yikeslike)


End file.
